High School's a Roller Coaster
by Rings of fire
Summary: High school is like a roller coaster, there's ups and downs.But will Sora and friends get through the challenges that they'll all face?Read the story to find out.(The story will mostly be told in my OC, Oliver's P.O.V, and the P.O.V will switch depending on the situation). Pairings are SoKai,RokuNami,and OC x Xion are the primary pairings but other pairings will be mentioned.
1. Chapter 1: Prolougue

**Alright ladies and gentlemen this is my first kingdom hearts fic and i know it won't be that successful but i'm going to try. This story will be mostly told in Oliver"s P.O.V(check out my profile for further background knowledge). Disclaimer:I don't own Kingdom Hearts because if I did it would be train wreck.**

RING-RING-RI- *SLAM* "Stupid alarm clock"said a sheet covered 16 year old boy threw off the sheets with a irritated boy then went over to his closet to put on a school uniform.

"Wow THIS is what I'm going to be wearing for the next few years of this stupid high school!?"The boy said boy put on the school uniform which consisted of a white polo t-shirt and navy blue pants(shorts and skirts for girls obviously).'I bet you all are wondering who I my name's Oliver Craftsman, the guy with the WORST luck of any human being alive.I'm 5'8 inches tall(short I know)and I have dark green hair and light green eyes. I care about about others more than myself so I'm willing to make sacrifices(depending on what kind of sacrifices we're talking about if you know what I mean).' I thought to no one in particular **(A/N:This mark ' means that someone is thinking)**

I walk downstairs in the school uniform while also wearing dark green/black shoes w/ black strapes and the first and only person I see is my father, Olson Craftsman, cooking breakfast.

"Hey dad"I said with annoyed sigh.

"Morning son and you must HATE school because you'll be waking up this early until the next summer vacation"My father said with a chuckle at my dad always made fun of me when he knows I'm not really upset and I love him for that because we both give each other space when either one of us is upset.

"So what are we having for breakfast this morning?"I say with a raised brow.

"Bacon and eggs"My father replied with a smile.

"I miss mom"I say solemnly and out of nowhere.

My dad suddenly froze and shared the same sad look I had."I do too Oliver I do too"Said my father agreeing with me.

My mom died in car accident and my father and I barely survived were all transported to the hospital and my mother died the next day in the last words were "Don't cry because whoever you're mourning over doesn't want to see you sad"Those were my mother's last words and she said them with a sincere smile before she went to the father and I visit her grave every now and the tombstone read "Sherise Craftsman 1975-2015". I always shed tears when I visit her.

"Remember what your mother said Oliver?"My father asked with stern face as he turned around with two plates of bacon and eggs.

"Don't cry because whoever you're mourning over doesn't want to see you sad"I said as I quoted my mother.

"Exactly and now let's eat" My father said in a excited tone.

If there's anything we like doing other than sword fighting it's being because we feel like we get "special energy" when we eat. I know me and my dad weird as fuck.

After we were done eating we both got prepared to leave for the high school I was attending(my father actually works there). I went back upstairs to get my school stuff and packed them in my white/black backpack. I then went back downstairs and I saw my dad adjusting his tie nervously.

"You nervous?" I asked snidely

"Oh shut up and you aren't"My dad said picking up his one shoulder usable backpack(I had the same thing except his was grey and mine's was black).

"I'm a little nervous but other than that I'm fine"I answered honestly while I slung my backpack over my shoulder.

"You ready to go?"My father asked while opening the door.

"Yup let's go"I said with confidence. 'Hope's Heart high school here we come and I hope we're ready for the challenges this year will throw at us.'I think with a blank face.

 **Sorry if I suck at grammar I'm still adapting to actual KH characters will be shown in the next chapter I critism is allowed but don't just flame without telling me what I can do to make this fanfic a little or a lot better. Rest easy and I probably won't update as fast because I"m lazy as fuck so see you all next time.**


	2. Chapter 2: Good Pasts and Bad Pasts

**Me:Greetings ladies and gentlemen I'm back(not that any of you all cared :/)and I have Oliver here with me, say hi Oliver.**

 **Oliver:*Stares blankly before waving in a 'I-don't-care' manner***

 **Me:Isn't he lovely? Well let's start this chapter with Oliver saying the disclaimer. You can do that...right?**

 **Oliver:I'm not incompetent like you and this story.*glares***

 **Me:I'm hate myself I really do(I'm not kidding folks).**

 **Oliver:Rings of fire doesn't own any of Kingdom Hearts except me.**

 **Me:*Monotone*Begin the story...and remember this story will mostly(or always)be in Oliver's P.O.V**

 **# # # # # #**

I was texting Sora and the rest of my friends while my dad was coversation was about how all of our summer vacations went.

 **(A/N:They're texting when the format is like this(besides when I use this format at the beginning and end of every chapter)**

 **Oliver: Hey Sora how was your summer?**

 **Sora: It was awesome because I got stay with Kairi, Roxas, and Namine at Kairi's dad's beach house! :)**

 **Oliver: Lucky you 'cause the best thing that happened to me was that I ran into Xion couple of times :/**

 **Sora: Did you guys kiss? Or better yet, did you guys have "it".**

 **Oliver: Shouldn't I be asking you and Roxas about that? 0_o**

I waited for two minutes for Sora to reply. ' _Looks like I hit him right in the manhood.' I thought with a satisfied smirk on my face._ **(A/N: I need to change the "thought format" so italics now mean that they're thinking. Sorry about all of notes)**

 **Sora: I fucking hate you man. Well the bus just arrived at the school so see ya there.**

 **Oliver: Bye**

I put my phone in my pocket with a sigh. I looked at my dad and asked "Are we there yet?" My dad chuckled, already getting the joke I was inquiring.

"We are NOT gonna play that game" My dad soon laughed after he finished his sentence. I joined in not too long after he started laughing.

 ****Meanwhile at the school****

 **Sora's P.O.V**

"Hey Riku over here!" I yelled, getting the attention of a bunch of other kids as well.

I was hit right on my head not long after I yelled. In slight annoyance I turned my head to the person who hit my head.

"Don't be a idiot" Roxas said with a calm but annoyed expression. I huffed like a child who got his favorite toy taken away. Kairi and Namine giggled at my reaction.

The jackass that hit me is Roxas, my younger brother, and he's a very calm and nice guy but if you step on his "turf", you'll be sorry. Don't believe me? Ask the guy who "accidentally" spilled his drink on Roxas, if you can(if you catch my drift *shudders*).

"Nice to see you two are still getting along" Said Namine with a sincere and innocent smile. Roxas turned away with a blush on his face(hehehe blackmail).

Namine is either the nicest girl you'll meet or at least one of the nicest girls you've met. She's also shy an innocent and sometimes she scares because of that. Speaking of innocence, Roxas is ready to take away hers **(A/N: Dirty I know)**. Plus they're both blondes sooo bonus points!

"You two do get along but not as good as me and Namine" Said Kairi with brimming confidence behind every sword she said. I looked away in the same direction as Roxas with a massive blush on my face(I really do hope Kairi didn't see that).

The beautiful redhead with the amazing blue eyes is Kairi, Namine's older sister and my childhood friend. If you couldn't already tell that I had a crush on her, then you need some spectacles.

I stared at Kairi and then I started to daydream. _The way her curvaceous body moves in a perfect rhythm and her blue eyes are like the ocean, calm and beautiful._ I daydreamed "naughtily " about Kairi

"SORA!" Screamed Kairi(right in my ear too).

"AH!" I yelped helplessly as I fell on the ground dramatically. My brother, Kairi, Namine, and Riku(when did he get over here?)looked at me with blank faces. I was picked up by Riku who then asked "What the absolute fuck was that?"

"She yelled right in my ear!" I said with a annoyed glare that was aimed at Kairi who gave me the "innocent" look.

"That doesn't mean that you have to act like a complete idiot" Said a feminine voice. We all turned to the voice and saw that it was Xion. "Hey guys" Said Xion. In response we all gave her a group bear hug(is that even a thing?).

"Guys you're crushing the tiny life out of her" Said another voice. We let go of Xion who took a couple of deep breaths. We, once again, turned around and saw that it was...

 **Oliver's P.O.V**

"OLIVER!" My friends shouted in happiness, smiling from ear to ear. "Yup that's my name, don't wear it out" I replied with small smile on my face. I brushed my dark green hair out of my face as I walked over with my hands stuffed in my pockets. I gave all of them hugs individually. I also saw that they were all wearing the school uniform(white polo shirts, navy blue pants(Sora, Roxas, Riku, and Me), and navy blue skirts that ended at their knees(for the girls). The girls had all of the polo's buttons buttoned up, while I had one button not buttoned up showing off my silver wolf necklace. Riku had all of his buttons not buttoned up. Sora and Roxas had all of their buttons buttoned up like the girls.

"How have you all been?" I asked with eyebrow raised. "All of us have been doing good " Sora answered for all of them. "How have YOU been doing is the real question" Riku said. "Yeah where were you Oliver?" Xion asked with a curious(and adorable)face. She looked up at me(which wasn't really that because I'm only 5'8).

"Me and my dad moved over the and sorry for not telling y'all" I said while rubbing the back of my head. I looked at my dad as he entered the school building. "No problem dude" Sora said with his trademark grin. "Looks like we're going to do dorms for the beginning to the end of high school" Namine said with a slight frown. "What's wrong Namine?" Asked Roxas in concern. "I just hope we don't get paired up with bad people, like *shudders* **_Vanitas_**." Namine said with worry.

"Vanitas" I growled with deadly scowl on my face. That bastard thinks Xion is his _property._ I remember our encounter like it was yesterday.

 _**Flashback**_

 _"Hey tree huger" Said Vanitas who had a smirk on his evil features. I turned around from the tree I was touching. "I'm not a tree huger I'm a nature lover, not like you are capable of feeling emotion in the first place." I replied/countered with a blank stare. "Well I wanted to give you a message" Vanitas said while crossing his arms, the smirk still evident on his face. Next thing I know I'm being held still by my arms by two guys. I couldn't recognize their faces because they were wearing masks. Vanitas walked over to my struggling form said "Stay away from Xion or you WILL be sorry you ever crossed my path". "Making threats Vanitas?" I questioned. "No I'm making promises" Vanitas said with a sadistic grin. He pulled back his fist and punched me square in the gut. He repeated the process over and OVER again. "You would hit me when I'm being restrained, face it you're scared of me." I said coughing up blood with a smirk on my face. "If you got allies, use 'em" Vanitas replied casually. Vanitas pulled back his fist and haymakered me IN. MY. FACE. All I could see was blurs walking away from me as I fell to the ground. Vanitas picked me up by my collar and said "Like I said I don't make threats I make promises". He punched me in the face again and that was lights out for me. All you would see of me is a blood-covered teen that was unconious._

 _**End of Flashback**_

"Oliver are you okay?"asked Xion. I snapped back into reality with a "huh?". "Yeah I'm alright and where is everyone else? I replied and questioned. "They went inside"Xion said. I looked up at the clouds and I heard Xion's voice say "You thought about what Vanitas did to you right?"Xion inquired/asked. I froze and looked at Xion with a shocked face. "H-how did you-" I was about to say but was interrupted with "I can read you like book Oliver it's not that hard to tell" Xion said with a giggle.

" _Goddamn she's so alluring and adorable"_ I thought as I smiled at Xion who smiled right back. "Don't worry even if he comes back we'll kick his ass" Xion said with unwavering confidence. " _I'd love the support Xion but I can't let you get involved because I'll never forgive myself if something were to happen to you." I thought warily._

"Well let's go, we don't wanna miss out"Xion said while dragging me inside. "O-okay" I said blushing.

 **?'s P.O.V**

 _"Oliver you shall be exterminated if you continue to interfere and Xion you WILL be mine no matter what I have to do. HeheheheheheHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The Masked dispersed in the shadows of an alleyway._

 **# # # # # #**

 **Me: Holy shit the plot thickens!**

 **Oliver: I'll tear him limb from limb!**

 **Me: Okay well if you enjoyed then review and constructive criticism is allowed. Maybe you can PM me on how I can do better with this Fanfiction.**

 **Oliver: Help him he REALLY needs it.**

 **Me: See you all later!**

 **Oliver: Bye! *waves lifelessly***


End file.
